Rainbow F... Apple
Das obligaorische Vorwörtchen des Autors Diese Pasta hieß mal Aurora, aber irjendwie passt datt hier besser, finde ich... also, warum nich? Außerdem ist jetzt RF: Memories enthalten, weil's ebenfalls passt! So! Aurora Der Regen prasselt mir auf Kopf und Körper. Ich liege hier mitten im Schlamm und habe meine Augen geschlossen. Mein Rücken brennt noch immer wie Feuer, getrocknetes Blut klebt in meinem Fell. Mein ganzer Körper scheint vor lauter Schmerzen jeden Moment zu zerreißen, doch irgendetwas hindert ihn daran. Mein Kopf ist es nicht, auch er möchte am liebsten sterben. Er ist nur noch ein Stück pulsierender Schmerz, ein willenloses Stück Fleisch, das existiert, weil ein Herz ihm das nötige Blut dazu liefert. Auch meine Lungen funktionieren noch - erstaunlich nach all der Folter, dass gerade sie noch einer der Orte meines Körpers zu seinen scheinen, die relativ unverletzt sind... Um mich herum ist das Grau des Waldes nur noch ein verschwommenes Etwas, fragt sich nur noch wie lange... ich gebe mir noch maximal eine Stunde, bis ich endlich tot bin. Und ich hoffe, dass ich sterben werde... ohne mein Liebstes möchte ich nicht mehr leben, nein, überhaupt nicht mehr, solange es diese Fabrik gibt, gegen die man nichts tun kann... nicht solange die Ponyschwestern nicht wissen, was dort vor sich geht... falls ich noch die Kraft finden sollte, werde ich... es... ihnen... --- Pilze sammeln bei diesem Schweinswetter, was eine selten dämliche Idee!, grummelte der Ziegenbock ärgerlich vor sich hin, aber was man nicht alles für seine Freundin tut... jetzt nur noch die Pilze finden und nix wie ab nach Hause, bevor ich noch krank werde... Seufzend stapfte er durch den knietiefen Schlamm und versuchte das ersehnte Würzmittel in seiner Nähe durch den starken Regen zu erspähen, die Schatten der Bäume und Sträucher erschwerten das Ganze noch zusätzlich. Noch einmal frischte der eiskalte Wind auf und ließ den Regen in sein Gesicht peitschen, wütend warf er seine Kaputze, die eh mehr Windfang als alles andere war, wie er fand von seinem Kopf und brüllte gegen den Sturm: "MEINE FRESSE, WER VON EUCH GÖTTERN DA AUCH IMMER GRAD SEINE HUFE IM SPIEL HAT, DREHT DEN SCHEIß STURM AB, SONST KOMMT NOCH JEMAND DABEI UM...!!!" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem gewaltigen Heulen unter, das ihn noch wütender machte und eisern vorwärts kämpfen ließ. Zwischen zwei Bäumen zwängte er sich hindurch, als er plötzlich etwas vor sich auf der Lichtung am Boden liegendes erspähte und sich diesem Etwas neugierig näherte. Kaum stand er nahe genug, um Details erkennen zu können ließ er seinen Pilzkorb vor Entsetzen fallen und warf sich schützend über das dort liegende halb im Schlamm eingesunkene und nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein seinde Pony, dessen Fell von Blut nur so klebte. Ohne langes Überlegen nahm er es höchst behutsam auf den Arm, flüsterte immer wieder beruhigend "Alles wird gut, mein Kleines... alles wird gut..." und rannte aus dem Wald hinaus, ignorierte Regen und Wind, ließ sich durch den immer heftiger tobenden Sturm nicht mehr im Geringsten beeindrucken und zeigte, wie gut seine Kondition war, bis er das sichere Sweet Apple Acres erreicht hatte. --- Zwei Jahre später Der Schönheitsfleckenclub hatte seine tägliche Arbeit an Pinkies neue Bäckerei beendet und marschierte trotzdem gut gelaunt vereint nach Sweet Apple Acres zurück, wo sie sich auf den versprochenen frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchen von Appleblooms großer Schwester Applejack freuten. Jack war bester Laune und hatte sich dazu rumreißen lassen einen Lokführer zu bitten, sie mitzunehmen und an der Blockstelle Sweet Apple Acres keine 100 Meter von der Farm entfernt rauszusetzen, was perfekt geklappt hatte und sie sich so den mehrere Kilometer langen Marsch gespart hatten. "Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn wir aufgegessen haben... solange es hell ist können wir doch...", schwatzte Sweetie Belle ausgelassen, worauf Jack ein "Ich bin für Baden!" verlauten ließ und direkt ein zustimmendes "Geile Idee, ich bin dabei!" von seiner Freundin Applebloom bekam, "das ist ne klasse Idee, vor allem weil wir wahrscheinlich wieder die einzigen am See sind..." "Und wenn nicht, dann brauchts nur zwei drei Arschbomben von Jack und das Wasser ist unser!", jauchzte Scootaloo und sauste in wilden Schlenkern um die Freunde herum, "der ganze See..." "... und du kannst wieder stundenlang mit Jack knutschen!", kicherte Sweetie Belle, "wobei ich nicht wissen will, was ihr unter Wasser alles so..." "Echt witzig...", verleierte Applebloom die Augen und zeigte Sweetie einen Vogel, "immerhin habe ich einen Freund!" "Stimmt auch wieder...", fand Scootaloo grinsend, trat unter dem Eingangstor der Apfel-Farm hindurch und wechselte geschickt das Thema, "man, hab ich einen Kohldampf!" "Ich auch!", gab Jack bekannt, "ich könnte mindestens drei Kuchen verdrücken!" "Jaja...", lachte seine Freundin und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, "ich will aber nicht, dass du nicht mehr schwimmen kannst... dazu brauche ich dich noch!" "Uhhhh...", johlte Sweetie Belle mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, "Jack und Applebloom..." "Sweetie, shut up!", kam es leicht verärgert von Scootaloo, "das gibt nur wieder..." "... Stunk?", lachte Jack, "aber nein... ich hau ihr nur eins zwischen die Löffel wenn nicht gleich..." "Oh, der Herr macht alles um seine Dame zu verteidigen... wie rührend..." Weiter kam die Lästerschwester nicht, denn Jack machte seine Drohnung war und jagte sie mehrere Runden kreuz und quer über die Farm, bevor sie keuchend vor dem Hauseingang zusammenbrach und japsend unter den Hufen der Alihornziege liegen blieb, die zufrieden meinte: "Man sollte es nie mit Jack übertreiben, wenn man keine gute Kondition hat... also würde ich dir raten mehr zu üben, wenn das mein Vater schon regelmäßig mit uns macht..." Applebloom und Scootaloo kicherten lauthals über den gefallenen Hochmut ihrer Freundin und Jacks Sieg, als Granny Smith das Küchenfenster öffnete und mit gebrechlicher Stimme krächzte: "Kinder, ihr sollt doch nicht streiten... kommt lieber essen, der Kuchen ist fertig!" "Sofort Oma!", rief Applebloom ihr zu und dann zu ihren Freundinnen und Jack gewandt "Kommt mit!" "Ich müsste noch mal auf´s Klo...", warf Scootaloo ein, "also lasst was übrig!" "Ist gut...", hörte sie noch, als sie ins Haus stürmte, "nix bleibt übrig... haben verstanden!" Ach nee..., schmunzelte sie, wir sind doch schon eine Truppe... Durch den Flur gelangte sie direkt vor die ersehnte Tür mit dem Herzchen darin und wollte diese gerade aufstoßen, als sie ein leises Scharren vernahm und inne hielt. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? - Nein, da war es wieder, und dieses Mal noch eine Spur lauter. Sie drehte sich um und versuchte das Geräusch zu orten - und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die dunkle Kellertreppe als Ursprungsort identifizierte. Doch... was sollte da schon Schlimmes sein?, überlegte sie belustigt, Nachschauen bringt nicht um... also ab... Mit zwei Flügelschlägen nahm sie die paar Stufen und schaltete dabei das Licht an - und blieb zur Eissäule erstarrt mitten im Raum stehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah. Bevor sie auch nur den Mund hatte öffnen können spürte sie einen schweren Gegenstand auf ihren Hinterkopf krachen und die Welt um sie herum wurde erneut so dunkel wie der Keller, in dem sie sich befand und wo jemand das Licht erlöschen ließ. --- Auf der Terasse der Apple-Farm mampften die übrigen Mitglieder des Schönheitsfleckenclubs gerade das zweite Stück frischen Apfelkuchen und hatten ihre Freundin völlig vergessen. Granny Smith lag in ihrem Schaukelstuhl und döste vor sich hin, als sich Jack ein Glas Apfelsaft den Hals hinunter stürzte und verkündete: "Applebloom, solltest du irgendwann einmal diese Farm übernehmen, versprich mir Down Under immer genügend Apfelsaft und Kuchen zu schicken... ohne wäre der dann herrschende König sehr unglücklich..." "Wäre es nicht realistischer dass du irgendwann noch Ziegenkönigin...", kicherte Sweetie Belle und knuffte Applebloom in die Seite, die ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf und einen knallroten Kopf bekam. "Och, für ausgeschlossen halte ich das nicht...", grinste Jack und zog seine Freundin zu sich heran, "oder wäre das nix für dich?" "Ähmmm... also... keine Ahnung... aber... du..." "Was ich?", lächelte Jack, "du weißt doch, dass ich dich lieb habe... wenn das bei dir auch der Fall ist, und ich das stark annehme und das so bleibt, warum nicht auch irgendwann für immer zusammen?" Jetzt war der Kopf des Erdponys so rot wie das Wohnhaus hinter ihm und es brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Zum Glück hielt auch Sweetie ihre Klappe und Jack machte den Moment perfekt, während er ihrem Mund langsam näher kam und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und umschlang ihn dann mit ihren Armen, drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und wünschte ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen. Er war der, den sie nicht hatte suchen müssen und trotzdem gefunden hatte. Und wären die beiden da so standen und sich liebevoll umarmten, Sweetie Belle sich aufs Höchste zusammenreißen musste und Granny Smith mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zusah kamen Applejack und der Ziegenbock gerade Arm in Arm auf die Farm spaziert. Als die beiden das Glück vor sich auf der Terasse sahen wurde auch ihnen warm ums Herz. Sie blieben stehen und verloren keine Worte, er strich ihr eine wilde Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, sie schmiegte sich zart an ihn. Noch während er sie streichelte küsste sie ihn und wieder stoben tausend wilde Funken hoch über den Bäumen der Sweet Apple Acres hinweg und ließen die Luft knistern. Es war einer dieser Momente, die niemand zu stören mag, es sei denn er ist nicht ganz bei Trost... --- Scootaloos Augenlider waren so schwer wie Blei und ihr Schädel dröhnte, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht sofort wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen und versuchte ein scharfes Bild vor Augen zu bekommen. Bis jetzt war alles um sie herum schwarz, nichts als schwammiges Schwarz und... Ein Pony, das direkt über ihr stand. Sie kniff kurz ihre Augen zusammen, es brachte den erwünschten Effekt, ihr Blick war wieder eine Spur klarer und das Pony da... nein... nein, das konnte nicht sein, das... das... Sie versuchte zu sprechen brachte aber kein Wort über ihre Lippen, weil diese mit einem Knebel verschlossen waren, jedoch hatte das dunkle Pony bemerkt, dass sie gezuckt hatte und blickte sie mit seinen düster leuchtenden Augen lange und tonlos an, bevor es fast laulos flüsterte: "Sc... Scootaloo, bist du das wirklich?" Sie nickte nur stumm und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Sie hatte alles wieder vor Augen. Die Fabrik. Rainbow. Orion. Dr. Atmosphäre. Die anderen. Aurora. Wieso sie das überhaupt vergessen hatte war ihr in diesem Moment mehr als nur egal, wieso zur Hölle sie überhaupt lebte noch egaler, sie dachte nicht einmal daran, denn Aurora hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen... dieses Gesicht... es war ihr gleichzeitig so bekannt und doch nicht mehr dasselbe, dass sie damals in der Regenbogen-Fabrik verlassen hatte und das ihr versprochen hatte Rainbow Dash so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten... nein, das Gesicht war anders. Es wirkte unendlich alt, hatte viele verheilte Narben und Wunden zwischen Augen, Mund und Nase, die Mähne lag stumpf wie ein alter Lappen über dem ganzen und ließ es wie einen Geist aussehen. Einen lebenden Geist, denn wieso lebte sie noch? Und wieso hier?! Ihr Kopf schwirrte vor tausenden Fragen, nur über ihre Lippen kamen sie nicht. Aurora bewegte ihren linken Vorderhuf nahezu lautlos zu Scootaloos Knebel und nahm ihn behutsam von deren Mund, ständig "Bitte, schreie nicht... es gibt nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst..." wispernd. Das auf den Tisch gefesselte Pegasusfohlen sah sie unsicher an, bevor es leise fragte: "Wie hast du...?" "Es waren Zufälle... viele Zufälle... ob sie gut waren vermag ich nicht zu entscheiden..." "Aber du lebst, das ist doch..." "... die Hauptsache?! GUT?!?! WAS SOLL GUT SEIN?!?!", schrie ihr Gegenüber ohne Vorwarnung laut los, "NICHTS IST GUT, DIE GANZE WELT IST FÜR MICH ZUSAMMENGEBROCHEN, WEIL ES JEMANDEN GAB, DER MICH VERNICHTET HAT, NICHT NUR VON AUßEN... NEIN, VOR ALLEM VON INNEN!!!" Scootaloo zitterte jetzt wie Espenlaub und Aurora fuhr kopfschüttelnd fort: "Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man von einer Maschine zerschreddert werden soll und dieses Mistding ausgerechnet in diesem Moment klemmen muss und man einfach so hindurchrutscht?! - Schön, man lebt, aber dann ist man wieder draußen und jemand merkt das... was werden sie wohl tun?! - Absolut richtig, dich foltern, bis fast alles in dir zerfetzt ist... und das haben sie. Atmosphäre dieses miese Schwein hatte täglich seinen Spaß mit mir, er hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Ich wusste, dass er dich getötet hat, aber mich hat er da behalten... nur um jedem Arbeiter zu demostrieren was passiert, wenn er auch nur abzuhauen zu wagt... tja, eines Tages war ich hinüber. Ich schrie unentwegt, die Schmerzen waren kurz davor mich aufzufressen und nichts in mir wollte mehr leben... also haben sie mich aus der Fabrik geworfen und ich habe jede Sekunde des Falles gespürt - und den Aufschlag. Mitten im Schlamm irgendwo da draußen im Wald der Ewigen Magie lag ich - bereit dazu endlich diese gottlose Welt zu verlassen... doch wieder kam mir etwas Unbekanntes zur Hilfe und schickte mir meinen Vater." "Deinen...?" "Nein, nicht meinen echten... der hat sich nie für mich interessiert... nein, es war der Ziegenbock, der eigentlich Pilze suchen wollte... warum ausgerechnt da und bei diesem Sauwetter ist auch egal, er hat mich gefunden und ein geschlagenes Jahr gesund gepflegt... ich war zu nichts mehr instande, konnte weder gehen noch... sonst was. Ich war ein Wrack, ein Krüppel, ein lebloses Stück Fleisch... und alles wegen dieser Fabrik, wegen diesem..." Sie hielt inne und ihr Blick durchbohrte Scootaloo. "Aber jetzt ist die Zeit der Rache gekommen, ich werde sie einen nach dem anderen so vernichten wie sie mich!" "Aber die..." "Oh, ich weiß was mit der Regenbogen-Fabrik passiert ist... doch du solltest nicht meinen dass dabei alle Arbeiter gestorben sind... ich weiß, dass sie da draußen noch irgendwo herumlaufen, und ich weiß auch, dass jemand darunter ist, dem ich das hier verdanke!" Sie drehte sich nur kurz um und Scootaloo schrie bei dem Anblick entsetzt auf. Im nächsten Moment steckte ein Messer bis zum Griff in ihrem Hals und Aurora lachte wie wahnsinnig: "Du warst die erste... dafür dass du mich verraten hast... und deine ach-so-liebe große Schwester ist die letzte... also, leb wohl Scootaloo..." Das gefesselte Pegasusfohlen wand sich unter Höllenqualen auf dem Tisch hin und her, während ihre Atmung verhindert durch Blut und brennende Schmerzen immer schwächer wurde. Und das letzte, was sie mitbekam, war das unendlich weit entfernte Kichern Auroras und das Erleuchten der Deckenlampe über sich. --- Sweetie Belle war vor Schreck die Treppe heruntergestürzt und hatte sich dabei mehrere Rippen gebrochen, Applebloom musste stundenlang von Jack, Applejack und anderen daran gehindert werden auch nur einen Gedanken an Scootaloo zu fassen und Granny Smith stand kurz vor einer erneuten Herzattacke. Keiner konnte so recht nachvollziehen was in den fünf Minuten, in denen Scootaloo auf der Toilette gewesen war im Keller von Sweet Apple Acres ereignet hatte. Inzwischen waren mehrere Kompanien der Ziegenarmee vor Ort und hatten um die Farm Stellung bezogen, warum auch immer... es war die Idee des Ziegenbocks gewesen und Robert hatte dem nur zugestimmt. Der schlimmste Moment für die Anwesenden war aber Rainbow Dashs Eintreffen, die sich sofort in Tränen auflöste und nur mit größter Mühe von Taladon daran gehindert werden konnte sich nicht selbst das Messer in den Bauch zu rammen. Scootaloo hatte man inzwischen in das Ziegenlabor nach Down Under gebracht und dort versuchte man mit modernster Technik noch etwas an dem Fohlen zu retten, sei es nur das Gehirn, wenn man das in einen neuen Körper pflanzte... Von diesen Gedanken wusste auf Sweet Apple Acres jedoch keiner, was auch besser so war, noch eine Leiche konnte man nicht gebrauchen. --- Die Nacht erhob sich langsam über den Apfelbäumen und noch immer saßen Jack und Applebloom Arm in Arm draußen auf der Veranda und das Erdpony weinte dicke Tränen über den Verlust seiner Freundin. Auch Jack war unwohl zumute, er zeigte es nur nicht und drückte sie umso fester an sich, auf ein Neues behutsam flüsternd: "Wer es auch immer war, ich werde ihn kriegen, und dann gnade ihm Niben!" "Und... was... bringt das?", heulte sie, "das gibt uns Scootaloo auch nicht wieder..." "Ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt kalt anhören mag, aber du musst jetzt stark sein und Vertrauen in unsere Wissenschaft habe... ich bin mir sicher dass sie uns Scootaloo wieder zusammenbasteln werden... ich hoffe es..." "Ich... ich... will doch... nur..." "Ich will sie auch wieder zurück, und ich weiß, dass wir sie zurückbekommen werden... ich weiß es..." "Für deinen Optimismus würde ich dich... normalerweise..." "Warum nicht, na komm her... drücken hilft mehr als seine Trauer in sich hineinzufressen..." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er sie wieder in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Ihre nassen Tränen ließ er an sich herunterlaufen, sie störten ihre Wärme nicht, die er so liebte. Und obwohl auch ihm eigentlich zum Heulen war unterdrückte er all seine wahren Gefühle und gab Applebloom das, was sie in diesem Moment am meisten brauchte: Seine starke Schulter, an der sie sich festhalten und ausheulen konnte... Und während er da so saß und sie an sich drückte, kam ein leichter Nieselregen auf. --- Ich bin frei. Endlich... nach so langer Zeit kann ich wieder alleine laufen... kann wieder die Natur um mich herum spüren... den Regen... er erinnert mich an die Nacht vor zwei Jahren... doch wieso vor zwei Jahren?! - Ich begreife das immer noch nicht so recht... aber anscheinend habe ich mich nur nicht klar an alles erinnern können... das meiste aus meiner Kindheit ist sowieso noch weg... so unendlich weit weg... Der Regen ist herrlich kühl... er streicht mir über den Kopf, über die Vorder- und Hinterläufe, über den Rücken... er ist so sanft... viel sanfter als alles anderes andere, was ich bis jetzt gefühlt habe... all die Schmerzen... all das Leid... wenn Gewalt mit der Zeit abstupft, dann müsste ich eigentlich eine Psychopathin sein... bin ich das nicht schon? Selbst wenn... ich habe etwas zu erledigen, ich werde es zuende bringen, komme was wolle... niemand wird mich aufhalten können, dieses Mal nicht... Dieses Mal wird Aurora diejenige sein, die über die anderen herrschen wird. Und die sie zerquetschen kann... --- Applejack öffnete leise die Zimmertür von ihrer kleinen Schwester, warf einen schnellen Blick hinein, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war, musste beim Anblick der beiden Fohlen, die dort zusammen friedlich nebeneinander lagen und tief und fest schliefen lächeln, schoss die Tür und begab sich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Ziegenbock niedergeschlagen auf der Couch lag und mit offenen Augen ins Licht der alten Öllampe starrte. "Ich bin schuld...", stöhnte er ohne sie anzusahen, "ich hätte nie..." "Es ist nicht deine Schuld...", schnaufte sie und ließ sich neben ihn fallen, "ich habe dich damals in den Wald geschickt, und ich hätte den Keller abschließen müssen..." "Aber du konntest nicht..." "Was konnte ich nicht?", schüttelte sie den Kopf, "ich habe gewusst, dass sie eines Tages so weit sein würde... und habe es nicht wahr haben wollen..." "Verübeln kann es ihr nicht... nach dem, was sie uns erzählt hat..." "Ja, aber wenn sie ihre Drohungen wahr macht dürfte es bald ein Massaker geben!" "Ich weiß... nur keiner darf wissen dass wir..." "Da darußen läuft ein psychopathisches Fohlen mit einem Messer rum und du...!" "Was soll ich denn machen?!", antwortete er gereizt, "ich kanns doch nicht ändern, und was hätte ich damals machen sollen, sie einfach da im Schlamm liegen lassen?!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Nein... das war schon richtig, aber wir müssen sie aufhalten!" "Ja... müssen wir... aber..." "Aber was?!" "Na ja... wenn sie wirklich auf der Suche nach ehemaligen Arbeitern der Regenbogen-Fabrik ist sind wir aufgeschmissen..." "Ach Mist, du hast Recht... das heißt..." "... wir müssen bis zum nächsten Mord warten...", ergänzte er. "Haben wir eine andere Wahl?" "Nein, die haben wir nicht." Sie schwieg. Die Öllampe flackerte nur noch leicht, bevor sie erlosch und den Raum mit Schwärze füllte. Irgendwann spürte er ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Er selbst schlief in dieser Nacht nicht ein. --- Ich fühle mich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es ist als habe jemand mir die Kraft zurückgegeben, die ich anfangs in der Regenbogen-Fabrik noch zu haben glaubte. Diese Kraft wird mir schon in dieser Nacht ein erstes Mal zu Nutze sein... ich stehe hier vor seinem Haus, ich kann seine Angst förmlich riechen, er hat mich durch das Fenster gesehen, als er an die Tür kam. Ich werde noch etwas warten, ob er doch noch aufmacht... wenn nicht komme ich rein... Egal wie, die Rache wird meine sein. Und der Spaß unendlich... --- Die Sonne erhob sich über den Dächern Ponyvilles und auch Applejacks Farm wurde von den warmen Strahlen erfasst und leuchte hellrot im Morgenlicht. Verschlafen streckte sich die Besitzerin auf der Couch - und war mit einem Mal hellwach. Wo war ihr Freund?!, schoss es dem Bauernmädchen durch den Kopf, verdammt, wenn etwas... Daran wollte sie jetzt lieber nicht denken, sprang schnell auf und raste in die Küche - und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Ziegenbock vor dem Herd stehen und einen Tee trinken sah. "Morgen...", murmelte er verschlafen und setzte ein "tschuldigung, ich konnte nicht schlafen..." hinzu. "Mach doch nix...", rang sie sich ab, "Hauptsache, du bist gesund und munter..." "Ich ja...", grummelte er, "aber der werte Adrian Caparzo nicht mehr..." "WAS?!", schrie sie entsetzt auf, "HAT SIE ETWA SCHON...?!" "Sie hat...", kam es tonlos von ihrem Freund, "und das mehr als nur mal schnell... Ferdi und Robert sind am Tatort... schöne Schweinerei kann ich nur sagen..." "Depesche?" "Jop, korrekt... sie haben sogar Aufnahmen gemacht, also wenn du dir das antun möchtest..." Er deutete auf die Fotos, die auf dem Küchentisch lagen und fuhr fort: "Sie hat ihn erst mit einem Messer beide Arme und Beine abgetrennt, dann den Bauch aufgeschlitzt, Magen, Darm und sonstige unwichtige Organe entnommen, mit seinem Blut die Wände seines Hauses tapeziert und ihn aschließend erst mit seinen Hoden und dann den übrigen Organen gefüttert..." Applejacks Gesicht war kalkweiß angelaufen, ihr Atem ging hastig und keuchend. "Unsere Kleine..." "Ja, und genau deswegen habe ich Robert noch einmal eingeschärft, dass er und die anderen, falls sie sie aufstöbern sollten nur Betäubungsgewehre einsetzen sollen... falls..." "Werden sie das?" "Um ehrlich gesagt zu sein denke ich nein... sie wird sich nur dann zeigen, wenn es dunkel ist, und dann auch nur da wo sie zuschlägt... und wo das ist... ja..." "Heilige Celestia...", hauchte Applejack, "ich hätte nie gedacht dass..." "Eigentlich hätte uns das klar sein müssen...", seufzte der Ziegenbock traurig, "sie hat so viel leiden müssen... allein was sie mir alles erzählt hat..." "Mir kommt mein Magen wieder hoch wenn ich an manches denke...", murmelte Applejack abwesend, "vor allem, weil..." "Ich weiß, dass es echt war... ich habe diese Folterfabrik noch gesehen, bevor wir sie zerstört haben... und all das Blut... nein, das war ein Anblick, bei dem ich froh war, dass du ihn nicht..." "Ich habe ähnliches erlebt... du weißt ja... und bin bloß froh, dass alles vorbei ist..." "Alles nicht...", schnaubte er, "nein... aber diese Fabrik ist es, Dr. Atmosphäre auch... nur noch eines zählt jetzt: Wir müssen Aurora aufspüren und wieder einfangen, wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passiert..." "Ich will es nicht wissen...", schniefte sie und er nahm sie zart in seine Arme, "ach mist..." "Hey, mach die Lage nicht schlimmer als sie ist... siehs doch mal so: Du bist nicht schuld an der ganzen Misere!" "Doch, das bin ich...", heulte sie und er drückte sie noch fester an sich, "ich hätte..." "Haste aber nicht, und du konntest ja auch nicht wissen, was passiert...", gab er ihr zu verstehen, "von daher... gehe doch von der Seite ran, dass du dich für sie aufgeopfert hast, dir mit mir zusammen Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hast um die Kleine nicht ganz alleine da unten in dem Keller sitzen zu lassen, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte weil die Schmerzen sie wachgehalten haben... du bist nicht schuld, nein das bist du wirklich nicht..." "Aber ich..." "Vergiss das Aber, vergiss das Hätte... es ist vergangen, vergeben und vergessen...", lächelte er sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie ließ es wortlos mit sich geschehen, obwohl ihr weder nach Zärtlichkeit noch Liebe war. Aber für ihn war das schon ok. Und für sie wäre das auch ok gewesen. Für ihre Kleine. Für Aurora. --- Jack drehte sich schnell auf der Treppenstufe um und hastete nach oben. Was er soeben erfahren hatte gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Und noch weniger würde es Applebloom und Sweetie Belle gefallen... --- Robert und Ferdi standen vor dem Haus des zweiten Opfers, das gerade im Garten verbrannt wurde. Der junge General warf seinem König immer wieder fragende Blicke zu bis dieser irgendwann reagierte und fragte, was los sei. "Also...", begann Ferdi, "mir ist nicht ganz klar warum alle hier absolut dicht halten sollen... und warum der Ziegenbock so ein Trara deswegen macht..." "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er seine Gründe hat..." "Aha, es geht also mal wieder um irgendwas Geheimes und ich..." "... kann dir Auskunft geben, wenn du möchtest...", grinste Robert auf Ferdis erstauntes Gesicht, "als zweitoberster General der Ziegenarmee ist man befugt sowas zu erfahren!" "Na denn... sach an bidde..." Robert erzählte und Ferdi begann zu verstehen, warum absolute Diskretion von allen Beteiligten gefordert wurde... und diese ganze Wichtigkeit, diese Vorsicht... "Das heißt, wir haben es hier mit einem geisteskranken in den Regenbogen-Fabrik fast zu Tode gefolterten und dann vom Ziegenbock gefundenen und adoptierten Fohlen zu tun?" "Sozusagen...", nickte Robert bedächtig, "mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es jetzt Rache für seine Qualen üben will..." "Mal ne Frage...", unterbrach Ferdi ihn, "wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst... was würdest du machen?" "Hmmm...", überlegte das Alihorn kurz, "ja, wahrscheinlich genau das selbe... nur..." "Nur was?" "Na ja, ich würde jedes Haus von dem, den ich vorher umgebracht habe abfackeln..." Der junge Ziegenbock konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und bekam den Ach-das-war-doch-wohl-klar-dass-ich-dich-jetzt-verarschen-werde-Blick von seinem König, der dann auch grinsen musste. Und hinter ihnen brannte das Feuer mit dem ersten toten Fabrikarbeiter drauf. --- Es war so einfach gewesen, ihn zu ermorden... hach, das Leben kann so schön sein... kann, ist es im Moment aber noch lange nicht. Mein Hunger auf frisches Blut bohrt weiter in mir, die Psychopathin in mir ist erwacht... sie will es fließen sehen, in Strömen, aus denen, die meines haben fließen lassen... schon bald wird auch die Letzte von ihnen machtlos vor mir liegen und um Gnade winseln... nur gewähren werde ich sie ihr nicht, auch die anderen, die noch kommen werden bekommen dasselbe, was ich bekommen habe... Schmerz und Leid... langes Leid... bis ich sie irgendwann zertreten werde, so wie sich mich zertreten haben. Die Rache wird mein sein, und ich werde ihr sein. --- "ACH DU SCH...", queickte Sweetie Belle entsetzt, bevor Jack sich auf sie stürzte und ihr den Mund zuhielt und wütend ein "Pscht!" zischte, "halt bloß die Klappe, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich..." "Ich kanns immer noch nicht fassen...", stammelte Applebloom fix und fertig mit den Nerven von ihrem Bett, auf das sie gesunken war, "meine Schwester... warum sie? - Warum das alles? - Warum...?!" "Weil sie kein schlechtes Pony ist...", rang sich Jack ein Lächeln ab und nahm sie in die Arme, "und weil sie wusste, dass dieser Aurora nur geholfen werden konnte, wenn..." "... sie es tut, weil sie eben ein gutes Pony ist und ihr andere etwas bedeuten!", stimmte Sweetie mit ein, "ich bin mir sicher, dass Rarity das nicht getan hätte..." "Aber... aber... sie hat...", schniefte Applebloom traurig und begann sich fest an ihren Freund zu drücken, während die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen, "sie... hat IHRE Aurora gesagt..." "Das heißt doch nicht, dass du ihr egal bist, ganz im Gegenteil... hat sie dich in den letzten zwei... ähm, letzter Zeit in irgendeiner Form im Stich gelassen?" "N... nein..." "Na also!", meinte Jack zufrieden, "dann musst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass sie dich nicht mehr lieb hat..." "Aber wenn sie jetzt... sie hat, dann..." "Das ist doch absoluter Käse!", gab Sweetie Belle ihr zu verstehen, "und außerdem... habe ich so eine gute, liebe, helfende und immer für mich da seiende große Schwester? - Nein... und du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich dich für Applejack beneide..." "Aber du hast..." "Was habe ich denn so tolles?! - Geld?! - Tolle Kleider?! - Ein Horn?! - Na danke, auf all das könnte ich gut verzichten... und auf meine ach-so-tolle große Schwester auch... du weißt ja..." "Ich... ich..." "Ich weiß, dass du jetzt denkst, dass du ihr weniger bedeuten würdest... aber das stimmt nicht...", meinte Jack sanft und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, "weißt du, auch meine Mutter ist, obwohl sie immer etwas um die Ohren hat, seien es Audienzen, irgendwelche Treffen mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten oder Sitzungen mit Vertretern von Fraktionen, die ihr am Arsch vorbeigehen trotzdem immer für mich da, wenns brennt..." "Außer du hast mal wieder mit Benzin gespielt..." Sweetie hielt sofort die Klappe und Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht als Jack ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er seine Freundin weiter tröstete: "Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte... wenn dich jemand wirklich liebt und dich lieb hat ist er für dich da... so wie meine Mutter für mich... Applejack für dich... du für mich..." Das Pony an seiner Schulter lief knallrot an, hörte auf zu schniefen und schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Freund heran, leise glücklich in sein Ohr flüsternd: "Danke... danke, dass ich dich haben darf... danke..." Dann küsste sie ihn. Und Sweetie Belle stand daneben und hielt höchst zufrieden ihre Klappe. --- 11 Uhr ist´s, die Kirche spricht Blut klebt in meinem Gesicht Soeben habe ichs vollbracht Meinen dritten Mord, was eine Pracht Noch viele weitere werde ich begehn Wieviel noch heut? - Hm, mal sehn... Nun zurück... ach, warum? Machen wir weiter... alles andere wäre dumm Denn warten nach all der Zeit Kommt nicht mehr infrage - nun bin ich bereit... Über Leben und Tod - über Freud und Leiden Ich werde es tun Ich werde entscheiden... --- Mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit donnerte der Zug in den Bahnhof von Manehatten und kam erst kurz vor dem Gleisende auf der Drehscheibe mit kreischenden Bremsen zum Stehen. Ohne sich die Moralpredigt des Bahnhofsvorstehers anzuhören, der sofort ganz kleinlaut in sich zusammen zuckte, als er das Lokpersonal erkannte hetzten Robert und Ferdi am Bahnhofsgebäude vorbei und in die dicht belebte Einkaufsmeile der Hafenstadt hinein, in deren Mitte sich ein großer Auflauf der unterschiedlichsten Ponys, Ziegen, Wechselponys und Black-Ponys gebildet hatte. "LASST UNS DURCH!!!", verschaffte sich der junge General erst Gehör und schob dann die immer noch Gaffenden und nicht zur Seite rücken Wollenden zur Seite, ehe sein König und er von zwei Soldaten hastig gegrüßt und durch das schnell aufgebaute Gitter zum Tatort gelassen wurden. Kaum hatten die beiden den Toten gesehen zuckten sie vor Entsetzen und Sprachlosigkeit gleichermaßen zusammen. Die Leiche hing - ja, hing an einer der an die Häuser geschraubten Reklameschildern - besser, baumelte an ihren herausgerissenen Därmen an diesem Schild, die übrigen Organe lagen darunter zermatscht auf dem Boden. Die Augen des Opfers waren herausgetrennt worden, ebenso seine... Männlichkeit. Robert war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand und kopfschüttelnd "Heilige Luna..." hauchte, bevor er Ferdi ohne ihn anzugucken fragte: "Hast du so etwas schon einmal gesehen?" "Nein... zumindest nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit... im Krieg ja, aber das..." "Hast meine volle Zustimmung...", brummte das Alihorn, "ich bin mal auf die Todesursache gespannt..." Lange warten mussten sie nicht mehr, kaum hatte der örtliche Wachoffizier sie erkannt kam er angeschossen und entschuldigte sich vielfach für die Unachsamkeit, Ferdi unterbrach ihn schließlich genervt: "Kommen wir lieber zur Sache... wann ist er gestorben, woran und habt ihr schon Anhaltspunkte auf den Täter?" "Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt etwa dreißig Minuten zurück... wir sind noch nicht 100 prozentig sicher, aber es sieht so aus als sei er an multiplem Organversagen gestorben... nachdem er aus dem Fenster geschmissen wurde. Es könnte sich aber auch um Herzstillstand handeln, entweder durch die Schmerzen, die anderen vorher entnommenen Organe oder der zerschnittenen Luftröhre... und nein, es gibt zwar oben in der Tatwohnung etliche... na ja, sagen wir mal bespritze Wände, dazu den Boden... aber die Spuren lassen sich nur bis zu Strand auf verf..." "Bis zum STRAND?!" "Ja... wir sind selbst überrascht, aber was noch seltsamer ist... die Leuchtturmwärter auf beiden Leuchttürmen, die diesen Abschnitt der Bucht überwachen haben kein verdächtiges Boot bemerkt... überhaupt kann der Täter gar kein Boot benutzt haben, weil etliche Zeugen, die kurz nach dem Mord an der Strandpromenade beziehungsweise am Strand spazieren waren kein einziges ankern oder in der Nähe des Ufers keins gesehen haben oder das zumindest behaupten..." "Sind diese Zeugen seriös?" "Absolut... es waren so viele... die meisten sind noch nicht mal richtig protokolliert worden... es sind einfach so viele..." "Hmmm...", kratzte sich Robert am Kopf und tat so, als müsse er schwer überlegen, "also gibt es bis jetzt keine verwertbaren Spuren außer einer groben Richtung?" "So leid es mir tut... nein." "Tja... dann wollen wir Sie und ihre Männer auch nicht weiter aufhalten, Offizier... und wieder gilt volle Nachrichtensperre und absolute Diskretion, verstanden?!" "Verstanden Sir!", salutierte das Einhorn und lief zurück zu seinen Spezialisten, die mittlerweile den Toten von dem Schild abgehängt und hinter einem transparenten Zelt auseinandernahmen. "Und wir?", kam es von Ferdi, "was jetzt?" "Also... da alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Manehatten liegt schlage ich vor dass wir in allen anderen Städten kleine Trupps der Ziegen positionieren und diese jewals zu zweit durch sämtliche Straßen patroillieren zu lassen... sollte Aurora wieder zuschlagen ist immer jemand in der Nähe und kann sie notfalls... außer Gefecht setzen..." "Das würde dem Ziegenbock aber gar nicht gefallen..." "... und genau deswegen müssen wir vorher nochmal ins Waffenlager der Ziegenarmee..." "Wieso das?" "Na ja... warts einfach ab..." Ein wenig verwundert folgte der junge Ziegengeneral seinem lächelnden König zurück zum Bahnhof. --- Sweetie Belle saß neben Applebloom auf dem Bett des Erdponys und redete ihm beruhigend zu, als die Tür aufschwang und Jack eintrat... nur, etwas an ihm hatte sich verändert... er trug einen Kampfhelm der Ziegen, hatte zwei Munitionsgürtel mit Betäubungsmittelkapseln umhängen, dazu eine Munitionstasche der Ziegen, in seinem linken Vorderhuf ein Maschinengewehr, im rechten ein Schwert und grüne Tarnbemalung in Gesicht und am Körper. "Was zum...?", stammelte Sweetie Belle und musste sich beide Hufe von den Mund halten, um nicht laut loszuwiehen, als Applebloom ihr ins Wort fiel und begeistert klatschte: "Man, Jack du siehst ja mal sowas von absolut klasse und wie ein großer Krieger aus... klasse Verkleidung!" "Nicht wahr?!", grinste die Alihornziege zufrieden und wendelte mit dem Schwert wild in der Luft herum, "aber nur Verkleiden spiele ich nicht... ich hole mir jetzt Aurora!" Entsetzt starrte seine Freundin ihn an. "Nein, das... das darfst du nicht, sie wird dich zerreißen wie Scoo..." Wieder brach das Erdpony in Tränen aus und seine Freundin nahm sie schnell in ihre Arme, dabei "Nicht weinen Applebloom... alles wird wieder..." flüsternd. "Das... das kann ich kaum noch glauben...", schniefte das gelbe Pony, "dazu... ist zuviel passiert..." "... und deswegen kann ich nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr passiert...", stellte Jack entschlossen klar, "und deswegen kümmere ich mich jetzt selbst um das Problem... um nicht noch mehr Leid und Tod sehen zu müssen... und außerdem kann ich es nicht sehen, wenn du weinst Applebloom... dein schönes Gesicht sollte nicht mit Tränen beschmutzt werden..." "Ich lasse dich nicht..." Er machte zwei Schritte auf seine Freundin zu und hob ihr Kinn sanft an, sodass sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment berührten. "Es wird alles gut...", lächelte er sanft, "und dazu musst du mich gehen lassen... falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe Meldung aus Down Under erhalten dass... Scootaloo am Leben ist, wenn auch schwach... die Ärzte tun was sie können... und ihr beide werdet gleich abgeholt... wenn jemand fragt, ich... bin weg..." Der Rest ging in den Jubelschreien von Applebloom und Sweetie Belle unter, Jack lächelte seine Freundin noch einmal an und sprang dann rückwärts aus dem Fenster - und durch die Scheibe. Als die beiden zum Fenster stürzten und hinausblickten sahen sie die Alihornziege schon in weitem Abstand durch das dichte Kornfeld davonzischen. Und sie beide waren in diesem Moment irgendwie fast wunschlos glücklich... --- Warum, warum zur verdammten Hölle tue ich mich DAS an?!, schüttelte Ferdi sauer seinen Kopf und kippte die nächste Monitionskiste aus, warum mache ich das?! Meine Arme sind kurz vorm Absterben, ich kann keine Munition mehr sehen und... "Hey, pennst du?!", riss ihn die Stimme seines Königs aus den Gedanken, "los, mach hinne, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" "Und ich kaum noch Kraft..." "Bist du nen General oder ne Memme?!", kam es herausfordernd zurück, "und da ich denke, dass ersteres nicht zutrifft schlage ich vor du mobilisierst dich noch einmal und füllst weiter dei Kisten... habens ja auch bald..." Ja, bald..., dachte Ferdi resigniert, bald war ein dehnbarer Begriff, wie ihm einst der Ziegenbock mit einer kleinen netten Lektion eingetrichtert hatte... ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff... Da er aber genauso gut wusste, dass ein guter Soldat Befehle befolgt atmete er einmal tief durch, spuckte sich in die Hufe und begann die nächste Ladung Betäubungshülsen in die leere Kiste zu legen... schön säuberlich Stück für Stück übereinander... --- John Miller spürte es. Es war so stark wie lange nicht mehr. Es war das Zeichen, das Zeichen, dass er gehofft hatte nie wieder verspüren zu müssen. Das Zeichen der Regenbogen-Fabrik. Er wusste, dass der kleine Chip, den man ihm und allen anderen Fabrikarbeitern, die neu bei der Cloudsdale Weather Company begannen direkt in seinen Kopf implantiert hatte nur im äußersten Notfall von der Obrigkeit benutzt wurde... wurde, denn die Fabrik war zerstört, Dr. Atmosphäre tot und Rainbow Dash... nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Aber wenn doch? Wenn es stimmte, wenn sie wirklich nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihre Bahn wieder frei seien würde? - Und ihn und die anderen überlebenden Arbeiter nun brauchte? - Oder hatte es etwas mit den Morden an Caparzo und Jackson zu tun? Hatte das mit der Fabrik zu tun, brauchte jemand ihre Hilfe? - Oder einer der anderen? - Oder... Während er noch vor sich hingrübelte verabschiedete er sich von seiner Frau und seinen zwei jungen Fohlen, versprach zum Abendessen wieder da zu sein, verließ sein Haus und anschließend Cloudsdale in Richtung des Waldes der ewigen Magie, aus dessen Richtung der Ruf zu erschallen schien. Ein Ruf, den er keinesfalls hatte ignorieren können... --- In der Ziegenklinik von Down Under warteten derweil Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Taladon und Celestia ungeduldig im Vorzimmer der Herzstation auf das Erscheinen eines Arztes, der sie hinein und zu Scootaloos Krankenzimmer führen würde. Die Stimmung der Wartenden war trotz der bangen Lage um Scootaloo gut und man versuchte sich mit Schwätzchen abzulenken, einzig Applejack schwieg tief in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Wo steckt Jack bloß?, wollte es ihn nicht aus dem Kopf, komisch dass gerade ER nicht da ist... und weshalb ist dann Applebloom so zuversichtlich? Ihre eigenen Gefühle in diesem Moment lagen auf einem schwankenden Nullpunkt, Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte sie dennoch nicht, Rainbow und Taladon wollte sie nicht stören und Celestia schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg (oder bei Hellje) zu sein... ihre eigenen drehten sich wieder um Aurora. Sie stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus, den Taladon bemerkte, seinen Huf von Dashs Schulter nahm und zu ihr getrabt kam. "Hey, was bedrückt dich denn?", erkundigte er sich freundlich. "Ach nix...", schüttelte das Bauernmädchen traurig seinen Kopf, "überhaupt nichts..." "Na komm schon...", lächelte der Schatten auffordernd, "mir kannst du alles erzählen... und ich kann dir im Gegenzug versuchen zu helfen..." "Mir ist nicht zu helfen...", schniefte Applejack niedergeschlagen, "ach mist..." Ohne Vorwarnung brachen all ihre Gefühle an die Oberfläche durch und sie in bittere Tränen aus, was auch Celestia bemerkte und zu ihr und Taladon kam. "Applejack, was hast du denn?", lächelte sie sanft und nahm das Pony in ihre Arme, "du brauchst doch nicht mehr zu weinen... der kleinen Scootaloo geht es gut und du..." Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in dem Quietschen der sich öffenden Stationstür und dem zufriedenen Satz des Ziegen-Docs unter: "Sie ist wach... ihr könnt rein zu ihr... aber bitte leise und langsam..." Keiner der Wartenden verlor auch nur noch eine Sekunde und sie betraten gemeinsam die Sonderstation des Krankenhauses. --- Naiv zu sein ist gut. Nicht nachzudenken ist besser. Willenlos zu handeln ist am besten. Eine ganze Armee Willenloser ist perfekt. Und ich weiß, dass sie kommen werden... keiner von ihnen kann das Zeichen ignorieren... Sie werden kommen. Sie werden alle mein sein... --- Jacks Schritte hallten von den Baumstämmen der alten knorrigen Bäume gespenstisch wider, es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, ebenso wenig wie der in den Wipfeln düster flüsternde Wind noch das leise Rauschen der Kronen. In der feuchten Erde vor sich zeichneten sich deutlich Auroras Hufspuren ab. Wo will sie hin?, fragte er sich, während sie einem kleinen Bachlauf zu folgen begann, und warum ist sie hier? Im Moment konnte er sich keinen rechten Reim darauf machen. --- John Miller hatte auf seiner Route zwei ihm sehr bekannte Pegasi getroffen und war mit ihnen gemeinsam bis zu einer Lichtung geflogen, auf der sich bereits etliche andere Ponys mit dunklen Anzügen oder Umhängen versammelt hatten, die auf etwas warteten. Er landete und verschaffte sich einen Rundumblick - er erkannte etliche von ihnen wieder, waren sie doch alle einst Mitarbeiter der Regenbogen-Fabrik gewesen, hatten wie er das Massaker der Ziegen und die gewaltige Lutschlacht überlebt und versuchten nur ein normales Leben zu leben und ihre Vergangenheit zu vergessen... nicht allen gelang das gleich gut, soweit er wusste hatten zwei von ihnen bereits Suizid verübt, andere der hier versamnmelten lebten zurückgezogen und scheu vor der Masse, doch eines verband sie noch immer - die kleinen niemals wieder entfernbaren Chips in ihren Köpfen, sie hatten sie heute hier zusammengerufen und gaben ihnen das Gefühl doch noch zu etwas zu gehören. Miller selbst ließen all die Morde, die er verübt und mitverübt hatte nach wie vor eiskalt, das Schicksal der anderen auch... nur die Fabrik war ihm wichtig, ein Prinzip, das ihn daran hinderte den Verstand zu verlieren. Und auch wenn er inzwischen Familienvater war, er hätte sie alle getötet, wenn die Fabrik es gewollt hätte. An einem relativ in der Mitte stehenden Pony mit braunem Umhang blieb sein Blick haften und er fragte es: "Sag mal, weißt du wer uns hier her gerufen hat und weshalb?" "Oh ja...", kicherte der Umhangträger unerwartet, "ich weiß es... weil ich es selbst war..." Unwillkürlich zuckte Miller in sich zusammen und machte einen Schritt zurück, während die um ihn herum stehenden Fabrikarbeiter ihre versteckten Waffen aus den Halfern rissen und auf die vermummte Gestalt richteten. Widererwartend blieb das Pony genauso regungslos wie zuvor stehen und stimmte ein teuflisches Lachen an. "Ihr Narren! Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass eure mickrigen Dolche und Pistolen euch vor mir schützen können?! - Sie werden es nicht... der Kreis um euch hat sich bereits geschlossen, so naiv und dumm wie ihr wart!" "WER BIST DU?!", schrie Miller wütend, obwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken an eine Falle richtig schlecht wurde, "ZEIG DICH DU FEIGLING, UND ICH WERDE MEINE LEUTE ZURÜCKRUFEN!!!" "Du willst mir drohen, Vorarbeiter?!", lachte sein Gegenüber schrill, "du willst mein wahres Gesicht sehen?!" Mit einer lästigen Hufbewegung wischte sich das Pony die Kaputze vom Kopf und Miller gefror vor Entsetzen das Blut in den Adern, einige Fabrikarbeiter ließen augenblicklich ihre Waffen mit geweiteten Augen sinken, andere begannen heftig zu zittern und wichen panisch vor dem Fohlen mit der grün-blauen Mähne zurück, wieder andere warfen sich schützend auf den Boden. "W... wie.. ?", stotterte der ehemalige Leiter der Hauptproduktionseinheit Miller mit blankem Entsetzen, "das... das kann nicht... sein..." "Deine Augen lügen nicht, Miller...", kicherte Aurora voller Hohn, "ich bin es... das Pony, das du täglich gesehen und dessen Namen du nie gekannt hast... das du gequält und gefoltert hast, um den anderen zu demonstrieren, was sie erwarten würde, sollten sie die Fabrik verlassen... das du bespuckt hast... dessen finalen Mord durch Dr. Atmosphäre du beigewohnt und dabei gelacht hast... das deinen Namen nie vergessen wird... keinen Namen derjenigen, die ihm seine Kindheit und seine Seele geraubt haben wird es jemals vergessen... und die Rache an alljenen auch nicht..." Millers Gesicht war kalkweiß angelaufen, sein Atem ging rasselnd und schnell, was Aurora bemerkte und erst so richtig in Fahrt brachte: "Oh, ist EUCH etwa nicht gut, HERR Vorarbeiter Miller?! - Eigentlich schade, die letzten Momente EURES Lebens so leben zu müssen..." "TÖTET SIE!!!", quiekte Miller schrill, "ERSCHIEßT SIE, SCHNELL!!!" "TOREN!!!", lachte Aurora diabolisch, "NAIV, DUMM UND SKRUPELLOS BIS ZUM SCHLUSS... HEUTE WIRD EUCH ALLEN DAS ZUM VERHÄNGNIS!!!" Noch bevor einer der Fabrikarbeiter hatte reagieren können zündete sie das versteckte Minenfeld um sich herum und verwandelte so die Lichtung in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in eine Hölle auf Erden, die sofort mehr als die Hälfte der verhassten Feinde verschlang, die Überlebenden versuchten panisch vorbei an herumfliegenden Steinen, dem Erdhagel und abgerissenen Körperteilen in die Luft zu entkommen, doch kaum waren sie ausreichend hochgestiegen brach ein zweites Inferno aus unzähligen rund um die Lichtung installierten Selbstschussanlagen los und durchlöcherte sie in der Luft, die wenigen Verbliebenen warfen sich zurück auf den Boden und starteten dort einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die wahnsinnige Kontrahentin, die seelenruhig abwartete, bis die Angreifer nahe genug bei ihr waren und dann ihre beiden Dönerspieß unter dem Umhang hervor zog und einen nach dem anderen mit gezielten Stichen zur Hölle schickte, sich ein letztes Mal an ihren Qualen erfreute und es gleich mit dem nächsten aufnahm. Einer nach dem anderen sank sterbend auf den schlammingen Wiesenboden, einer nach dem anderen schrie ein letztes Mal schmerzvoll auf und spürte für einen kurzen Augenblick das, was Aurora wochenlang tagtäglich verspürt hatte, einer nach dem anderen hörte als letztes in seinem erbärlichen Leben das Lachen des rachegelüstigen Fohlens in seinen Ohren, einer nach dem anderen verreckte wie der mickrigste Wurm mitten im Dreck vor ihren Hufen. In diesen Momenten verspürte sie kurz das Gefühl der Genugtuung, aber noch war das Böse nicht vollendens vernichtet. Schließlich zog sie ihren linken Spieß aus dem letzten noch knienden Arbeiter und drehte sich dann zu Miller um, der zur Salzsäule erstarrt zwischen den Leichen seiner ehemaligen Untertanen stand und nicht mehr er selbst war, nur noch ein leerer Körper mit einer zerbrochenen Seele, die soeben begriffen hatte, dass all das, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, wofür er alles aufgegeben hatte, wofür er gelebt hatte der Grund dafür war, dass er jetzt sterben würde. Und dass er Unrecht getan hatte. Als Aurora auf ihn zuschritt begann das Zittern wieder, dieses Mal noch stärker als je zuvor. Es war das Zittern des Todes. Das Fohlen nervte diese Nervosität ungemein, wütend rammte es seine Spieße mehrfach durch seinen Unterleib und seine Schultern, unter wahnsinnigen Schmerzensschreiben stürzte der Pegasus zu seinen Treuesten in den Dreck, spürte sein Blut literweise aus seinen hämmernden offenen Fleischwunden fließen und seine Kräfte schwinden, als sie über ihn trat, ihn ein letztes Mal mit diesen wahnsinnigen Augen ins Gesicht blickte und dabei diabolisch lachte: "Ich habe diesen Moment so lange herbeigesehnt... jedes Mal als du mich geschlagen und gefoltert hast habe ich mir aufs Neue geschworen, dass ich dich zerquetschen werde, du mieses Stück Dreck! - Du erinnerst dich an diese Worte?! - Ja, sie wird mein letztes Opfer sein... doch vorher haben ich noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich..." Er spürte noch, wie sie ihn bespuckte, bevor sie ihm ihren Dönerspieß durch die Stirn in den Kopf jagte und sein Gehirn durchstach. Leblos sackte John H. Miller zu Boden. Aurora betrachtete ihr Werk für einige Sekunden, bevor sie ein erneutes finsteres Lachen anstimmte und ihre Waffe aus seinem Schädel zog, sie an ihrer Mähne trocken wischte und gen Himmel starrte. "UND NUN DAS BESTE ZUM SCHLUSS!!!", freute sie sich diabolisch, "DU ENTKOMMST MIR NICHT MEHR!!!" --- Jack nahm sein Scharfschützengewehr von der Schulter. Er hatte einfach nicht schießen können - Aurora hatte dort gesuchte Schwerverbrecher getötet, Pegasi, die seine Eltern hatten zweimal töten wollen - und dafür nun ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten hatten. Die junge Alihornziege begann langsam zu verstehen warum das psychisch kranke Fohlen da auf der Lichtung das tat - halbwegs, denn sie hatte versucht Scootaloo, die nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte zu ermorden, und es war ihr fast geglückt... Wieder hob er sein Gewehr und linste durch das Fernrohr, doch die Wiese vor ihm war leer - Aurora war verschwunden. Ohne zu zögern hechtete er aus seiner Deckung im Unterholz, sprang über die Explosionskrater der Minen und bremste vor dem toten John Miller, in dessen Kopf ein großes Loch prangte, außerdem war sein Bauchraum aufgeschnitten worden und etliche Därme quollen heraus. Ein Blick genügte Jack - er wusste was fehlte... --- Sein Herz fühlt sich gut an. Es ist so weich und zerbrechlich - so wie all jene, die mich zu töten versucht haben. Nun habe ich ihre harten Schalen gesprengt, ihre tiefsten innersten Ängste ans Tageslicht getrieben und ihnen einen Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle geliefert... wenn es auch nur ein winziger Bruchteil dessen war, was sie mir angetan haben, so war es keine bessere Genugtuung als das Flehen und Winseln nach Gnade in ihren Augen sehen zu dürfen, bevor ich sie vernichtet habe. Aber das beste kommt bekanntlich zum Schluss... und die Rache wird vollendens mein sein... --- Scootaloos Augen waren noch geschlossen als ihre beiden besten Freundinnen und die anderen Besucher das Zimmer betraten, hinter Celestia schloss sich die Tür wieder geräuschlos. "Hey Scoo...", begann Applebloom zögernd, als sie merkte, dass ihre Freundin über Schläuche an etlichen Maschinen hing und unsicher schwieg. Ihr Gesicht wurde eine Spur trauriger und Celestia tat es leid, weswegen sie ihre Augen schloss, sich konzentrierte und leise eine Zauberformel vor sich hin murmelte. Weit über den Höhlendecken Down Unders verschob sie die Sonne, nur ein wenig, aber gerade so, dass ein gebündelter Strahl durch eines der großen Glasfenster fiel, durch die Spiegel direkt in die Ziegenstadt geleitet wurde und dort das Krankenzimmer Scootaloos mit warmen Sonnenlicht durchflutete. Schon nach wenigen Momenten zeigte die Wärme Wirkung und gab dem kranken Fohlen die Energie zurück, die ihm fehlte um seine Augen zu öffnen, und wirklich, Scootaloos Augenlider schoben sich ganz langsam nach oben und sie blinzelte in das helle Licht und die erfreuten Gesichter der anwesenden Gäste. "SCOO!!!", quietschte Sweetie Belle freudig und fing sich sofort einen Seitenhieb von Applebloom ein, der sie leiser werden ließ, "oh Scoo..." Das orangene Fohlen im Bett bekam alles nur verschwommen und unklar mit, es konnte kaum etwas erkennen, bis sich das Bild langsam verdichtete und es zuerst Applebloom erkannte. Ganz langsam schob Scootaloo ihren Huf unter der Bettdecke hervor und berührte den ihrer Freundin, die ihn erfreut umschloss und fest an sich drückte. "Oh Scoo...", hauchte sie erleichtert, "oh man bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht..." Stockend versuchte die Kranke über ihre Schmerzen zu fragen, worauf Applebloom sofort schwieg. "W... w... was... was... ist... denn los?" "Du hattest einen Unfall...", begann Celestia schnell, bevor sich jemand verquatschen konnte, "einen tragischen Unfall... und wir sind alle froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist..." "Unfall?", schnaufte das Pegasusfohlen zögernd, "ich... ich kann mich... kaum noch erinnern..." "Es war nicht leicht ohne dich, kleine Schwester...", lächelte Rainbow Dash freundlich und schob sich näher an das Bett heran, "du hast mir..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich weiteten sich Scootaloos Augen unnatürlich, das Fohlen schob sich panisch mit dem Kissen ans Kopfende des Bettes und kreischte schrill und panisch los: "DAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!! LASS SIE LOOOS!!!!!! DIE FABRIKKK!!!!!! DAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!! AUROOORA!!!!!!" Entsetzt taumelte Sweetie Belle zurück, Applebloom erschrak so heftig, dass sie rücklings umkippte, Applejack ging der Schrei durch Mark und Bein, Celestia wurde eiskalt und Rainbow Dash stand wie versteinert da, bis sich die Worte ihrer kleinen Schwester den Weg in ihr Unterbewusstsein gebahnt hatten und sie sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden an alles erinnerte. An alles. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Keulenschlag, raubte dem Regenbogen-Pegasus die Sinne und ließ es schlagartig zu Boden gehen, Taladon reagierte im letzten Moment und fing seiner Freundin auf, die sofort von sämtlichen Schuldgefühlen gleichzeitig überrannt wurde und komplett die Beherrschung über ihre Tränen verlor, während zwei Ärzte hereingestürzt kamen und Scootaloo schnell ein Betäubungsmittel verpassten, damit das Fohlen nicht vor lauter Aufregung eine erneute Herzattacke bekam. Applebloom stand unter Schock und lag zitternd auf dem Boden, Sweetie Belle schob sich langsam zu ihr, Applejack lehnte an der Wand und war so verwirrt wie lange nicht mehr und Celestia beugte sich vorsichtig über die am Boden liegende Rainbow Dash, deren Freund selbst überhaupt nicht wusste, was gerade los war, als sich die Stute plötzlich hastig aufrappelte und schreiend durch die geöffnete Tür aus dem Krankenhaus preschte, als sei Cyro persönlich hinter ihr her. Ohne zu zögern schoss Taladon hinter ihr her, schaffte es jedoch nicht sie einzuholen und ließ Celestia und die Ärzte alleine und verunsichert zurück. Nicht einmal die Ponyprinzessin verstand jetzt noch, was los war... --- Mit mehreren Panzern rückten die Ziegen auf die Wiese mitten im Wald der ewigen Magie vor - und selbst Ferdi wurde beim Anblick der Toten schlecht. Bedacht seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten kletterte der junge Ziegengeneral aus seinem Panzer und betrachtete stumm und mit aufkommender Übelkeit die Leiche John Millers, an der sich bereits mehrere Aasfresser zu schaffen gemacht hatten, man aber noch genau erkennen konnte wie der Mörder vorgegangen sein musste. Die Mörderin..., fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein, ein psychisch kranken Pony... eine gebrochene Seele, wie Robert so schön gemeint hatte... Er verwarf diese Gedanken wieder und griff sich sein Funkgerät. "Robert...", begann er knapp, als die Verbindung hergestellt war, "hier sieht es ziemlich übel aus... wer auch immer das hier gefunden und uns gemeldet hat muss einen Schock erlitten haben... und wir wissen was das für Pegasi sind... ja, wie du sagtest... ja, ja es sind verdammt viele, ich tippe mal dass es alle Verbliebenen waren... gut... was?! - Muss... muss ich das machen?! - Kann das nicht auch... ?! - Nein?... Also schön... bis gleich..." Ihm wurde wieder kotzübel, aber er riss sich zusammen und fasste in den toten John Miller hinein. Der Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn, dazu noch das ganze Blut in dem toten Pegasi vor sich und jetzt auch an seinem Huf... da! Vorsichtig zog er einen Zettel aus dem Kadaver und musste sich doch übergeben, bevor er es schaffte die Botschaft mit zitternden Hufen zu lesen: Das waren fast alle. Nur noch eine fehlt... und ich werde sie bekommen, noch heute wird sie meine Rache zu spüren bekommen! Und wisse eines, Leser dieses Zettels, solltest du dich mir in den Weg stellen, wirst du dafür bezahlen... Aurora --- In Canterlot lauschten derweil Robert, Luna und der Ziegenbock gleichzeitig gespannt und unsicher Ferdis Worten aus dem Funkgerät, bevor der Ziegenkönig sich bedankte und die Verbindung unterbrach. "Wer könnte es sein?", fragte er mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bruder und seiner Frau, "wer lebt noch?!" "Beim besten Willen... ich weiß es auch nicht... sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier..." "Ich glaube, dass wir zu schnell bei unserem Auschlussverfahren waren...", brummte Luna nachdenklich, "irgendjemanden müssen wir doch übersehen haben..." "Tja... aber wen?" "Lass uns nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen... also, da haben wir Atmosphäre und...", begann Robert, ehe der Ziegenbock ihn unwisch unterbrach. "Hör schon auf, du weißt doch, dass die Fabrik nur männliche Pegasi beschäftigt hat..." "Ja, das mag sein, aber... MOMENT MAL!!!", kam Luna die zündende Idee, "Ziegenbock, sag das noch einmal, das, was du grade eben gesagt hast!" "Ähmmm... gut, also... die Fabrik hat nur männliche Pegasi beschäftigt, aber... ?" "ICH HAB´S!!!", jauzte die Ziegenkönigin strahlend, "mensch Leute, BESCHÄFTIGT ist das Stichwort!!!" "Ja... und?", kam es verwundert von ihrem Mann, "beschäftigt... beschäftigt... HEILIGE ARRIVA!!!" "ES GAB EINE CHEFIN!!!", sprach der Ziegenbock es aus, "oh meine Fresse sind wir blind gewesen..." "Nun bleibt nur noch die Frage zu klären WER es war...", bemerkte Robert, "und... da habe ich absolut keine Idee..." "Ich um herlich gesagt zu sein auch nicht...", murmelte Luna niedergeschlagen, "verdammich, wir waren so nah dran..." Das erneute Klingeln des Funkgerätes riss alle Aufmerksamkeit an sich und der Ziegenbock nahm ab, lauschte wortlos, fragte dann entsetzt "WAAAS?!?! - Wie konnte das... ?!", hörte wieder schweigend zu und legte dann mit düsterem Gesicht auf. "Scootaloo hat einen Anfall gekriegt...", meinte er tonlos, "und dabei Applejack und Applebloom einen Schock eingejagt... sie liegen beide in der Klinik... ich... ich muss los!" "Ich komme mit!", bestimmt Robert, "da stimmt was nicht!" "Sehe ich genauso!", schaubte Luna, "oh man... was für ein Tag..." Und für irgendeine Pegasus-Dame der wohl letzte... --- Ich kann ihre Angst schon von hier aus riechen. Glaubt sie ernsthaft, dass sie auf Sweet Apple Acres sicher vor mir ist?! - Was für eine Närrin... zu dumm um zu begreifen, dass die Wahrheit sich nicht verstecken lässt... irgendwann wird sie ans Tageslicht kommen, und dieser Tag wird heute sein... Heute. Und die Rache endlich mein... --- Jack rannte so schnell, dass ihm die Hufe weh taten. Das Seitenstechen brannte in seinen Lungen, er steckte es bitter weg. Er wusste wo Aurora war. Und dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb... --- Viel zu schnell donnerte der Grubenzug durch die Straßen Down Unders und bremste so stark vor dem Krankenhaus, dass die Empfangsziege wütend herausgestürmt kam und den Störenfrieden den Marsch blasen wollte, kam aber nicht mal dazu, weil Robert, Luna und der Ziegenbock sie einfach über den Haufen rannten und die Herz-Station der Klinik ohne Anzuklopfen stürmten. Der General flitzte zielstrebig zum Bett seiner Freundin hin, schubste seinen guten Freund den Ziegen-Doc kurzerhand zur Seite und griff mit kalkweißem Gesicht zutiefst besorgt den Huf seiner Freundin. "Applejack... was zur Hölle ist passiert?!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, doch ihr Blick traf ihn nicht, er ging durch ihn hindurch. "Scootaloo...", hauchte sie kraftlos, "sie... sie hat..." "Was hat sie?!", bohrte der Ziegenbock schwitzend nach, während sich der Doc aufrappelte und von Robert wütend wissen wollte warum sie die Intensivstation gestürmt hatten. "Sie... sie hat... sie hat Dash... heilige Luna..." "Was ist mit Dash?!" "Dash... Dash hat etwas mit... Aurora zu tun..." Der Ziegenbock guckte sie ratlos an, ehe er kapierte - und ihm kotzübel wurde. Rainbow Dash... RAINBOW DASH!!! "RAINBOW DASH IST DIE CHEFIN DER REGENBOGEN-FABRIK GEWESEN!!!", schrie er das entsetzliche heraus, "SIE IST ES!!!" Robert und Luna guckten erst sich und dann den Ziegen-Doc fragend an, auch der verstand zuerst einmal überhaupt nichts und dann alles auf einmal, was seine Beine nicht aushielten und ihm den Rest gaben. Sein König fing ihn auf - nur um gleich darauf von seinem Bruder gepackt und geschüttelt zu werden. "MANN, DAS ERGIBT ALLES AUF EINMAL SINN!!!", kreischte er wie wild, "VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, SO EINE SCHEIßE!!!" Auch Robert wurde erst in diesen Sekunden so richtig bewusst was das bedeutete... Ohne noch länger zu zögern drehte er sich um und zog Luna in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Egal was auch passiert oder passiert ist, bitte kümmer dich hier um die Lage... keiner außer uns darf erfahren was uns soeben klar geworden ist, hörst du?!" Sie nickte und eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, er wischte sie sanft weg und küsste sie. Mehr Tränen flossen nun durch ihr Gesicht, auch sie hatte jetzt offenbar erst den Ernst und die gesamte Situation erkannt. "Ich... ich kann das kaum glauben...", schniefte sie leise und er drückte sie noch fester an sich. "Ich auch nicht, aber egal was Rainbow Dash getan hat, wir müssen sie vor Aurora beschützen! Und deswegen...", er löste die Umarmung langsam, "musst du jetzt ganz stark sein und dem Doc helfen... er war damals dabei musst du wissen... ich werde so schnell zurückkehren wie ich kann, ok?" "Versprich mir dass du zurück kommst!", forderte sie mit geröteten Augen und er küsste sie noch einmal, dieses Mal auf den Mund. "Ich verspreche es." Ihr durchgerunges Lächeln gab ihm Gewissheit und er folgte seinem Bruder hinaus aus dem Krankenhaus. --- Taladon konnte noch immer nicht fassen was Dash ihm da gerade beichtete. Sie, die Herrscherin über die Regenbogen-Fabrik... nein... nein! Er selbst hatte diese Todesmaschine nie gesehen, aber immer wieder hatten Ziegen darüber am Lagerfeuer berichtet... über all das Blut, all die Toten, all die Folter... und das nur wegen des Spectras... Und ausgerechnet seine Freundin sollte... nein, nein das konnte, das DURFTE einfach nicht sein! Aber wenn doch... dann saß er einer Massenmörderin ohnegleichen gegenüber... einer Person wie Daeron, die man einfach nur hassen konnte. Aber Dash... er liebte Dash... Noch immer quasselte sie ununterbrochen wirr durcheinander, während sie panisch durch das verlassene Bauernhaus hetzte, Türen und Fenster mit Brettern und Möbelstücken verbarrikadierend, total aufgelöst und gleichzeitig höchst erregt... nur weswegen? - Und warum hatte sie bis jetzt alles verschweigen können und wieso hatte ausgerechnet ihre eigene kleine Schwester Scootaloo das Kartenhaus zum Einsturz gebracht? Es waren einfach zuviele Fragen und seine hin und hergerissenen Gefühle für Dash machten alles nur noch schlimmer, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, sich vom Sofa, auf das er vor lauter Entsetzen gefallen war aufstemmte, zu seiner Freundin rannte, sie packte und an beiden Schultern durchschüttelte, bevor er giftiger als er wollte zischte: "Was soll der ganze Scheiß Dash?! - Warum hast du mir diese Fabrik verschwiegen?! - Was zur Hölle ist passiert dass du es auf einmal nicht mehr bei dir behalten konntest und mich damit dermaßen fertigmachen musst?! WAS VERDAMMT?!?!" Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht wahrgenommen und reagierte nicht auf den Schatten, was ihn noch wütender machte und er ihr links und rechts eine scheuerte, ehe er die Fassung vollendens verlor: "WARUM ERZÄHLST DU MIR ERST JETZT, DASS DU EINE VERDAMMTE MASSENMÖRDERIN BIST?!?! UND WAS IST IN DICH GEFAHREN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL?!?!" Sie antwortete nicht ihm, sie antwortete sich selbst komplett tonlos: "Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?... Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Fabrik mich nie wieder loslassen würde... aber wieso lebe ich noch? Und wieso lebt sie noch?..." "WER IST SIE?!?!", schrie Taladon zornentbrannt, "ANTWORTE MIR VERDAMMT!!!" "Sie... sie ist..." Tock, Tock, Tock. Der Schattenjunge drehte ganz langsam seinen Kopf zu der verrammelten Haustür, an die jemand geklopt hatte und nun frostig lachte: "Lass mich rein, Rainbow Dash... du kannst mir nicht mehr entkommen..." Die Stimme ließ es selbst Taladon eiskalt den Rücken herunter laufen, er lockerte seinen Griff um Dash und packte sein Schwert. "WER IST DA?!?!", brüllte er laut, um seine eigene Angst zu überspielen. "Eine gute Bekannte... ach, die Dame hat Besuch?! - Wer du auch immer bist...", ertönte es durch die Tür, "lauf, solange du noch kannst..." "WAS WOLLT IHR VON MEINER FREUNDIN?!?!", fauchte der Schatten aggressiv, was die Stimme nicht im Geringsten zu verunsichern schien. "Ich habe da noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen... von Fohlen zu Pegasus..." Statt zu antworten drehte er sich zu Dash um und fragte sie: "Wer ist das da draußen?!" "Das habe ich gehört...", kicherte die Stimme jetzt, "und mir wird die Warterei zu doof... also komme ich jetzt rein..." "UNTERSTEHT EUCH!!!", kreischte Taladon, dieses Mal schwang die Panik deutlich in seiner Stimme mit, "ICH BIN BEWAFFNET!!!" "Ich auch...", war das letzte, das er hörte bevor die Tür mit einer gewaltigen Explosion samt dem dahinter stehenden Schrank in das Haus katapultiert wurde und ihn frontal trafen, von den Hufen rissen und zwischen Treppe und Trümmern einklemmten. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich zu befreien - vergeblich, das gesplitterte Holz bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und drückte ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Luft ab. Panisch rang er nach Atem, begann zu japsen und sich noch wilder gegen den Schrank zu stemmen - es nutzte nichts. Dann sah er seinen Gegner - und hörte vor Schreck auf sich hin und her zu winden. Aurora stand mitten in der gesprengten Tür und warf ihre Bazooka verächtlich links von sich auf den Boden. Seine Freundin kauerte sich panisch in der letzten Ecke des Wohnzimmer zusammen und zitterte wie Espenlaub, als das Fohlen erneut ein finsteres Lachen anstimmte: "Endlich... endlich bist du mein, Rainbow Dash! Nach all den Jahren, nach all der Folter, nach all den anderen... du warst die erste, du bist die letzte. Ich habe jeden von euch verflucht und in die Hölle geschicht, ich habe deinem liebsten Miller das Herz eigenhufig herausgerissen - hier...", sie warf es Dash direkt vor die Hufe, "bitte sehr, ein letzter Gruß von deinen Treuesten... du hättest sie mal erleben müssen, wie sie einer nach dem anderen zerfetzt wurden... wie ich sie einen nach dem anderen zerfetzt habe... eine wahre Freude diese letzten Momente ihres armseeligen Lebens genießen zu dürfen... hach ja..." Sie hielt inne und lauschte voller Hohn dem Jammern ihres Opfers. "Und weißt du, wer die erste war, die ich vernichtet habe?! - Richtig, es war deine ach-so-liebe kleine Schwester... sie ist gestorben, nein, Atmosphäre hat sie getötet... und ich sie ein zweites Mal. Auch du wurdest von der Maschine zerfetzt - und auch du wirst heute ein zweites Mal all das verlieren was die lieb und teuer war... ebenso wie du es mir genommen hast..." Das Fohlen machte noch einen Schritt auf Dash zu und sie konnte im fahlen Mondlicht den Rücken Auroras sehen - und die beiden Narben, aus denen einst zwei Flügel des jungen Pegasuses gewachsen waren. Und sie wusste besser als kein anderer was es damit auf sich hatte... "Und weißt doch noch etwas, Dash...", lachte Aurora eiskalt, "ich werde nie deine Worte vergessen... wie waren sie doch gleich... ach ja..." Sie holte theatralisch tief Luft und äffte Rainbows Stimme nach: "Wie niedlich... und du denkst, ein nutzloses, gebrochenes Häufchen Mist könnte mir tatsächlich den Weg versperren? Das bringt mich wirklich zum Lachen! Niemand von euch kann mit der überragenden Macht konkurrieren, die ich habe! Und Liebe erst recht nicht! ... ''weißt du meine liebe Dash, du hattest vollkommen recht... nur dass du die Perspektive vertauscht hast... tse tse tse, was ein dummer Fehler, aber du weißt ja, die Dummen sterben nie aus... nur die Schlauen und Starken können überleben... und ich habe überlebt, du nicht...", sie machte noch einen Schritt auf Dash zu und drehte das Messer in ihrem Huf, "und jetzt... ''lass' sehen, wie Liebe das hier bezwingt... Miststück!" Taladon schrie panisch um Hilfe als sich Aurora auf seine Freundin stürzte, doch niemand hörte ihn... --- Jack keuchte wie eine alte Dampflok als er auch dem Kornfeld schoss und das Windrad hinaufhechtete, dass normalerweise die Brunnen von Sweet Apple Acres speiste. Diese Nacht war windstill und es drehte sich nicht, es war ihm absolut egal. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Wohnhaus, das er noch nicht ganz hinter den hohen Reihen der Apfelbäume erspähen konnte. Endlich hatte er die Spitze erreicht, hievte sich auf die Plattform und zog am Ende seiner Kräfte das Scharfschützengewehr seines Vaters vor sein rechtes Auge, als er das Schnaufen einer sich nähernden Dampflok vernahm... --- Mit über 180 Sachen preschte der Zug viel zu schnell auf die Sweet Apple Acres zu, der Ziegenbock zappelte nervös vorne auf der Pufferbohle herum, Robert stand neben ihm und ließ sich den kalten Nachtwind um die Nase wehen, auch er war zum Zerreißen gespannt und zitterte. Sie mussten einfach rechtzeitig sein, sie mussten! Die Gleise unter ihnen gaben gefährliche Geräusche von sich, waren sie doch niemals für solche Geschwindigkeiten ausgelegt worden... jedes Geräusch ließ ihn auf ein Neues zusammenzucken. Immer näher kam das Wohnhaus in Sicht, bis sie endlich aus den Apfelhainen herausgedonnert kamen und der Ziegenbock einfach absprang, sich geschickt abrollte und zum Haus raste, er selbst wartete bis knapp vor dem Bahnsteig ab und benutze den Wasserturm als Schwungstange, breitete noch im Flug seine Flügel aus und war nur wenige Augenblicke später hinter seinem Bruder im Eingang von Applejacks Haus, wo auch er entsetzt stehen blieb. Die Tür gab es nicht mehr - sie lag im Haus, ebenso wie ein Schrank, hinter dem Taladon eingeklemmt und nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war. Direkt vor ihnen saß Aurora auf dem Boden und spielte mit ihrem Messer an etwas herum, dass beiden Helden einen Schock für ihre Leben einjagte - Rainbow Dashs Flügel. Die Besitzerin lag blutüberströmt dahinter und regte sich nicht im Geringsten, ob sie lebte konnte keiner der beiden in diesem Moment feststellen. "Aurora...", begann der Ziegenbock geschockt, der als erster seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, "meine kleine Aurora..." "Vater...", lächelte sie zufrieden und pustete eine von Dashs Flugfedern durch den Raum, "ich habe es vollbracht... ich habe Rache an all jenen verübt, dir mir das Liebste am Leben genommen haben..." "Mein Kind...", weinte ihr Ziehvater bitterlich, "warum hast du sie alle töten müssen? Warum?" "Ich habe sie nich alle getötet...", meinte Aurora, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, "ich habe nur Rache genommen... Rache für mein Leid und meine zerstörte Kindeheit..." Der Ziegenbock sank vor seiner Tochter auf die Knie und ließ seinen tiefsten Gefühlen freien Lauf, Robert stand regungslos hinter ihm und rührte sich nicht, auch er konnte nicht recht begreifen wie es hatte soweit kommen können. "Mein lieber Vater...", lächelte das Fohlen wieder, stach das Messer durch eine andere herumfliegende Feder und kuschelte sich an den Ziegenbock, "ich konnte nicht anders... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie es ist nicht mehr fliegen zu können... niemals wieder..." Jetzt begann auch sie hemmungslos zu weinen und fiel ihm in die Arme, lange drückte er sie fest an sich, es war ihm egal, ob es jemand anderes sah, es war ihm auch egal, dass ihre Hufe vor lauter Blut nur so klebten, es war ihm alles egal... er hatte seine Aurora wieder. Robert trat von der Tür zurück und gebot den heranstürmenden Ziegensoldaten Einhalt, nur zögerlich stoppten sie und wohnten unsicher, aber doch auch nicht ganz unglücklich dem ungewöhnlichen Schauspiel auf der Türschwelle von Applejacks Wohnhaus bei. Schließlich lösten die beiden sich wieder voneinander, der Ziegenbock lehnte sich gegen die Türschwelle und Aurora nahm sich erneut ihr Messer zur Huf und begann wieder in Dashs Flügel herumzustochern. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen...", hauchte der General der Ziegenarmee müde, "und ich werde wohl nie vollendens begreifen können was du erleiden musstest, mein Kind... und wie du es dennoch geschafft hast zu überleben..." "Manche Dinge sind nicht so offensichtlich wie es scheint...", flüsterte Aurora und rieb sich etwas Blut in die Mähne, "nur eines weiß ich... dass du in dieser Nacht vor zwei Jahren das Richtige getan hast, Dad..." Der Ziegenbock strahlte - und dieses Mal nicht gezwungen, ehe er sie wieder in seine Arme schloss und schniefend vor Glück murmelte: "Und ich weiß auch eines... egal was du getan hast, du bist immer noch meine Tochter... und ich beginne dich zu verstehen... und egal was noch kommen wird, auf mich kannst du immer zählen!" "Danke Dad!", lächelte sie glücklich, "ach ja, und noch etwas... ich konnte Dash nicht töten... aber ich konnte sie auch nicht verschonen, ich..." Sssssst!, traf eine Betäubungsspritze das Fohlen hinten in den Nacken, keine zwei Sekunden später schlief es schon tief und fest im Arm seines Vaters. Und obwohl dieser nun von schwerbewaffneten Soldaten begleitet wurde ließ er es sich nicht nehmen seine Tochter höchstpersönlich zum Zug zu tragen. --- Jack jubelte. Er hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet und so sein Ziel, wenn auch nicht ganz, aber erreicht. Zufrieden machte nun auch er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Down Under. --- Vor dem Ziegenschloss standen neben der Garde auch Polizisten des CPD Wache, und weil Luna langweilig war, gesellte sie sich zu einer Stute mit kurzer blauer Mähne, die nach wehementen Startschwierigkeiten doch mit sich quatschen ließ - Silver Scar hieß sie und lebte für ihren Job... ja, und hatte privat keine Hobbys, nichts Außergewöhnliches, Single. "Bist du nicht gerne unter Ponys?" "Geht so, wegen des Jobs muss ich ja." "Verstehe - und magst du jemanden ganz besonders?" "Wie meint Ihr das?" "Nun, ich meine Liebe." "Hm, also... jein." "Jein?" "Dieser Jenige ist schon vergeben und außerdem... ja, viel zu besonders." "Oh, das hört sich ja spannend an!" "Manchmal ist es das, aber... ich kann es einfach nicht, es geht nicht." "Na komm schon, so schwer ist das nicht, das schaffst du! Du bist doch eine echt taffe Polizistin mit klasse Charakter, wer würde da Nein sagen wollen?!" "Hm... Ihr vielleicht..." "Ich?! - Ach was, selbst ich... ähm, einen Moment mal..." "Ja sorry, ich bin kein Pony für viele Worte..." "Du... du liebst mich?!" "Ja... es tut mir..." "Aber das muss dir doch nicht leid tun, verflucht noch eins, ich... du kommst jetzt mal mit rein, mein Kerl ist eh nicht da, und das sagt mir, dass er die Nacht woanders pennt - warum soll ich dann alleine sein?!" Das leuchtete sogar Silver ein, und nach einem bombigen Abendessen blieben die beiden Stuten lange wach... sehr lange. Und am nächsten Morgen waren sie zusammen. Für immer und ewig. --- Epilog Aurora erwartete kein Prozess, da die Sache der höchsten Geheimhaltung unterlag. Dennoch beschlossen die Regenten Equestrias gemeinsam das Fohlen einsperren zu lassen, weil man nicht wusste, ob sein Blutrausch wirklich vergangen war und nur mit der Regenbogen-Fabrik zusammenhing. Robert, der Ziegenbock, Luna und Hellje stimmten dagegen, Celestia, Taladon, Lord Pryne und sämtliche Stadträte aus Equestria dafür, der Rest enthielt sich. Rainbow Dash war nach dem Verlust ihrer Flügel und dem Angriff Auroras nur noch ein psychisches Wrack und musste in die geschlossene Anstalt eingeliefert werden, um nicht noch weitere Details der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben wird ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort von der Regierung streng geheimgehalten. Ihr Freund Taladon ist inzwischen wieder gesund, wenn auch psychisch noch immer etwas angeschlagen, jedoch gab er seine Freundin, egal was sie auch getan hatte nicht auf und besuchte sie weiterhin in der Psychatrie (ihm als Regierungsmitglied steht ein Besuchsrecht zu). Scootaloo genaß wieder - wenn auch langsam - und ist inzwischen wieder wohlauf. Dank Mary und ihrem Amulett hat sie auch alles wieder vergessen - die gesamte Regenbogen-Fabrik und Aurora, ihre große Schwester jedoch nicht. Auch sie wartet auf eine baldige Rückkehr Rainbow Dashs. Applejack und Applebloom konnten beide durch Ziegenkönigin Luna beruhigt werden und die Klinik schon wenige Stunden später wieder verlassen, beide sind heute wieder die Alten und Applejack hat nahezu keine Sorgen mehr... ein merkwürdiger Sinneswandel... --- Der Ziegenbock stand vor der großen eisernen Tür und klopfte vorsichtig an das kalte Metall. Von Innen vernahm er nichts, weshalb er die Tür entriegelte und aufschob, wohl wissend, dass Rober und Ferdi direkt hinter ihm standen. Er trat langsam ein und gewöhnte sich langsam an das in der Zelle herrschende Licht, bis er stehen blieb und seine Tochter auf ihrer Pritsche liegen sah. "Hallo Schatz...", begann er freundlich, "na, wie geht´s meinem kleinen Nordlicht?" "Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", murmelte das Fohlen niedergeschlagen, "schlecht... hier den ganzen Tag rumsitzen zu müssen ist mist... dazu noch diese verdammte Kette..." Sie rasselte sauer mit ihren Vorderhuffesseln und seufzte dann: "Aber irgendwie hätte ich das kommen sehen müssen... aber ich konnte nicht anders..." "Ich weiß das...", lächelte der Ziegenbock, "und genau deswegen...", er zog einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete dem staunenden Fohlen die Fesseln, "und ich habe begriffen, dass hier eh kein Pony gucken kommt ob du noch da bist, also nehme ich dich einfach wieder mit auf die Sweet Apple Acres!" "Ist... ist das dein Ernst?", jauchzte Aurora glücklich, "oh danke Dad... aber, wenn doch jemand..." "... dann kriegt der die Tür nicht auf!", grinste der Ziegenbock, "dafür sorgen wir schon... aber eigentlich gibt es da noch etwas anderes für dich..." Wie auf einen Wink hin kamen Robert und Ferdi hinein und gaben dem Ziegenbock etwas in die Hufe, der sich bedankte und dann zu seiner Tochter sagte: "Du schließt jetzt bitte deine Augen, und ja nicht gucken! - Es könnte gleich etwas enger um deinen Bauch werden, wenn´s zu feste sein sollte sag Bescheid, ok?" Sie tat es und lauschte gespannt, als etwas Eiskaltes sie rund um ihren Bauch zu kitzeln begann war sie kurz davor laut loszulachen, behielt aber doch eisern der Beherrschung und schließlich ein "Passt!" verlauten ließ, noch etwas zuklackte und es anschließend hieß "Augen auf!" Verwundert blickte sie an sich herunter - was hatte sie da nur umhängen? Es war eine Art Gürtel aus Metall, der ihren kompletten Bauch umspannte und selbst im fahlen Licht glänzte, er gefiel ihr auf Anhieb, doch was war das? "Was ist das?", fragte sie zögernd und der Ziegenbock grinste. "Das... soll dir helfen wieder das tun zu können, was du am liebsten tun würdest..." Plötzlich schoben sich zwei astreine gefaltete Flügel aus dem Metall, die Klappen schlossen sich wieder und sie konnte kaum fassen, was sie da sah. "Sind... sind das Flügel? ECHTE FLÜGEL ZUM FLIEGEN?!?!" "Ja, sind...", begann der Ziegenbock, ehe Aurora in vor Freude zu Boden riss und strahlend umhertanzte "ICH KANN WIEDER FLIEGEN, ICH KANN WIEDER FLIEGEN!!!" "Dachten wir uns doch, dass das genau das Richtige für dich ist...", lächelte nun auch Ferdi, "und sie funktionieren einwandfrei... ich spüre es jetzt noch in allen Knochen..." "Was er damit sagen wollte...", fiel Robert seinem Freund ins Wort, "du kannst sie sofort benutzen... von nun an sind sie dein, vielleicht am Anfang noch etwas schwer, aber das wird schon, nicht wahr Ziegenbock?" "Sicher doch...", freute der sich und nahm seine Tochter am Huf, "und jetzt komm, wir müssen... Mama hat Abendessen auf dem Herd..." "Halt, eins noch!", bremste Aurora ihn und zog seinen Kopf an sich heran, "auch ich habe etwas für dich..." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und er ließ knallrot an, was Robert und Ferdi höchst amüsant fanden, doch nur solange bis Aurora auch bei ihnen war und jeder sein Küsschen bekommen hatte, bevor das Fohlen wunschlos glücklich aus dem Raum flitzte und auch die drei Freunde ihm zufrieden folgten. --- Der anschließende Flug sollte ihnen allen noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben, Robert trug Ferdi, der nicht so ganz glücklich mit seiner Lage zu sein schien und der Ziegenbock die strahlende Aurora, die fast schon selbst flog - mit einem Huf Unterstützung ihres Vaters, der genau wie sie über allen Wolken schwebte. Und nichts hielt dieses kleine Glück an diesem Abend auf. --- ENDE ---- ---- RF: Memories Guten Abend, zu allererst... ich hasse es, Dinge niederschreiben zu müssen, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, ich hasse es überhaupt, dass mein Körper so gegen meinen Kopf rebelliert, aber ich glaube, dass ich da nicht darum herum komme... auch wenn das, was ich hier verfassen werde NIEMAND jemals lesen darf oder wir sind alle am Arsch! ... eigentlich ist meine Sorge unbegründet, denn die Fabrik gibt es nicht mehr, Dr. Atmosphäre auch nicht... aber das Dumme daran ist, dass ich als ehemaliger Vorarbeiter nach wie vor für alle, die die beiden Massaker überlebt haben... der Codex verlangt es, und die Fabrik auch. Sie wird auf ewig über allem für mich stehen, selbst meiner Familie... und auch wenn mein Leben im Moment gut ist, sehne ich mich doch an die Tage zurück, wo ich mich an dem Leid und der Folter erfreuen durfte, an diesen wehrlosen schwachen Ponys, die wir zu der edelsten aller Substanzen in Equestria verarbeitet haben: Spectra. Es ist das reinste und klarste Elixier, welches ich kenne, und seine Schönheit und Macht übertrifft alles - es verleitet geradezu zu seiner Gewinnung, und ich kann behaupten, dass mir die einfachste persönlich die meiste Freude bearbeitet hat... Es waren so schöne Zeiten in der Fabrik, in die ich eintrat, als mein Vater starb - ihn mussten sie aus dem Verkehr ziehen, und er war der Erste, den ich persönlich habe zerreißen lassen. Kennt ihr die große Regenbogen-Maschine eigentlich noch? - Sie war das Herzstück der Fabrik, so wie die Zunge einer Weiche... ohne sie entgleist der Zug, und ohne die Maschine dauerte die Spectra-Produktion unendlich lange - Dr. Atmosphäre hatte es gehasst, wenn Wartungsarbeiten anstanden... eines Tages war er mal so wütend, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dass er die Maschine einfach wieder eingeschaltet hat und die drei Mechaniker in ihrem Inneren zerquetscht wurden... Trotzdem mochte ich ihn, ja, ich würde sogar sagen, dass wir etwas wie Freunde waren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Miss Dash, sie war immer so... angespannt, und ich habe direkte Konversation mit ihr auch tunlichst vermieden... sie war einfach so... unberechenbar... ich würde sagen, dass ihre Emotionen ihr auch zum Verhängnis geworden sind... so wie der ganzen Fabrik... --- Er weinte. Er hatte sie verloren, sein Ein und Alles, sein Lebenswerk. Und das alles wegen eines weißen Einhorns... '' --- Eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen, dass er seine Leute hat zweimal die Fabrik zerstören lassen, dass sie Gewehre hatten und wir und Schwerter, dass sie uns zerrissen haben, dass sie uns niedergemetzelt haben! - Es war der perfekte Plan, wie wir endlich zu der Macht gekommen wären, die uns zustand! Wir hätten Equestria gezeigt, wer wir sind, und wir hätten ihnen eingebläut, dass wir ihre wahren Herren sind! Alles war so gut durchdacht... wir hätten Celestia getötet, anschließend mit allen Arbeitern Canterlot überrannt, die Schlampe von Mondprinzessin ebenfalls in einen Regenbogen verwandelt und über dem Land erstrahlen lassen - Atmosphäre wäre neuer König geworden, ich sein höchster Lord... und Daeron hätte den perfekten Vasallenstaat gehabt, so wie es abgesprochen war... aber dann mussten diese verdammten Ziegen kommen und... --- Dr. Atmosphäre konnte unser Glück kaum fassen, dass die zweite Prinzessin nebst "Freund" uns persönlich in der Fabrik aufgesuchen wollte... der Angriff auf Canterlot wurde kurzerhuf nach hinten verschoben und wir Arbeiter gingen in Stellung, versteckt in den düsteren Ecken der Maschinen. Die Überraschung war perfekt, und wir waren so dicht dran - und da kommen diese tollwütigen Gestalten aus den tiefsten Löchern der Hölle gekrochen und sprengen unser Tor auf, ist das zu fassen?! Und sie hatten diese verfluchten Gewehre dabei, die so viele meiner treuesten Kumpanen in ihrer Unwissenheit das Leben gekostet haben - wie ich sie verabscheue! --- ''Er hatte wie die anderen da gestanden und auf den Explosionskrater geglotzt, den die Granate des Ziegengenerals hinterlassen hatte - und trotzdem auf den Befehl Dr. Atmosphäres angegriffen. Ein fataler Fehler. --- Ich war gegen ein Maschinengewehr angerannt, ohne zu wissen, wozu solch ein Werk Cyros instande ist - wir waren schlappe dreiundzwanzig, die auf zwei Ziegen losgestürmt sind, und nur zwei haben dieses Gefecht überlebt... es war grauenvoll, von unserer Belegschaft haben nach meinen Schätzungen weit über die Hälfte in weniger als einer halben Stunde ihr Leben gelassen... und die Fabrik auch... --- Die Ziegen wussten genau, dass wir nicht wussten, was ihre wahren Waffen an diesem Tag waren - Feuerwaffen, etwas, das ich sonst nur von den Schatten kannte, und das leider nur zu schemenhaft... sonst hätte ich so viele von uns retten können... so viele... --- Er weinte wieder. Die Erinnerungen an all das vergossene Blut seiner Treuesten, seiner Freunde, seiner... Familie, sie waren ihm so klar vor Augen wie schon lange nicht mehr... Er musste seine Feder zur Seite legen und brach in bittere Tränen aus, Tränen des Schmerzes. --- Leise klopfte es an der Tür. "John, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Meine Frau... "Ja... ja Schatz, mir geht es nur... etwas schlecht..." "Darf ich reinkommen zu dir und dich trösten?" Sie ist wirklich ein Angel, achtet sie doch so meine Bitte nach Anklopfen und nicht gleich Reinstürmen... "Ja, komm nur rein.", antworte ich tonlos und wische mir die Tränen weg. Zögernd schiebt sie sich neben mich: "John, ist es wegen deiner Freunde?" Sie kennt die Geschichte natürlich anders, meine abgeschlachteten Brüder aus der Fabrik sind im Schattenkrieg umgekommen... "Ja, Melinda, und ich... ich kann sie nicht vergessen, ich kann es einfach nicht!" "Das musst du doch auch gar nicht...", lächelt sie sanft, "aber du darfst dich deswegen nicht verrückt machen, das Leben geht weiter, und eines Tages wird es dir besser gehen... und ganz bestimmt wirst du neue Hengste kennen lernen, die gerne so wie du kämpfen und ständig solch verrückte Ideen haben!" "Ich glaube, da hast du vollkommen recht...", muss ich lächeln und streichele ihr durch die Mähne, "ja, eines Tages werden wir wieder so groß sein wie wir es mal waren..." "Das ganz bestimmt, und jetzt komm, das Abendessen ist fertig!" Als ich hinter ihr die Treppe hinunter steige, spiele ich mit den Gedanken, alle Überlebenden zusammenzutrommeln... und eine neue Fabrik zu gründen... eine bessere, die auf ewig bestehen wird! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten können! --- Drei Tage später wurde John H. Miller von Aurora ermordet. Er hinterließ eine Stute und zwei Fohlen, die bis heute nicht wissen, warum ein psychopathisches Fohlen ihren Mann und Vater bestialisch umgebracht hat. Aber eines Tages werden sie es wissen... --- ENDE